


Took You Long Enough

by SuperZoe17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperZoe17/pseuds/SuperZoe17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't keep his feelings bottled up anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took You Long Enough

Disclaimer: I don't Hawaii Five O or anything you may recognise. Just my own idea.

_"Mmm..." Steve groaned, his back arching off the bed as a wet heat engulfed his length._

_The head between his legs began to bob up and down, stray strands of hair tickling the insides of his thighs. McGarrett shifted his body, attempting to buck his hips up, thrusting his cock into the warm welcoming heat surrounding his dick. A low moan resonated in the back of the Commanders' throat as a tongue swirled from base to tip, flicking in the slit to gather the copious amounts of pre cum that had gathered there._

_A whine left the tall man's mouth; not that he would admit it, as the heat around his length disappeared with an audible pop. A hand wrapped around the engorged flesh, pumping leisurely._

_Steve looked down his body to encourage his partner on but the sight that greeted him was one that should of shocked him. Instead of Catherine's long brown hair and bright brown eyes staring back at him, Steve was looking at the thick blonde hair and intense blue eyes of his partner Danny._

Steve awoke with a start, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Flopping back against the pillows McGarrett looked over at the sleeping form next to him. Long brown hair covered the creamy expanse of back not hidden by the covers. He had fallen asleep next to Catherine after their beach date so why were his dreams filled with his hot headed partner.

Here's why, ever since Steve had met Danny several months ago, he found himself immediately attracted to the fiery tempered blonde. The ex-Navy man wasn't freaked out by these sudden feelings, having experimented back when he was in college. However he didn't push Danno to find out whether the pint sized felt the same way or not. Danny had never shown much interest in anyone romantically, dedicating his life to being a cop and a good father to Grace.

It didn't worry Steve when he began to dream about his hot headed partner, considering the amount of time they spent together. Not yet having worked out Danny's sexual orientation, the Commander pushed his dreams and feelings to one side, concentrating more on the job and not getting Danny shot. Whenever he got free time, McGarrett would spend as much time with Catherine as possible, tricking himself into feeling something for the intelligence officer. Yet it still didn't seem to work, the New Jersey detective still haunting his dreams.

The rustle of sheets broke Steve out of his thoughts. Dragging his eyes away from the ceiling where he had been tracing the patterns, the Commander looked over at his companion. He attempted to smile at as Catherine snuggled closer but it came more of a grimace. A set of delicate fingers wrapped around his hard length, the hand pumping slowly with a confident flick when it reached the head however almost no pleasure shot through Steve's body compared to the intense feelings in his dream.

Pushing the sheets back, the ex-Navy man swung his body over the bed, keeping his back turned to Catherine as he gathered his clothes for the day.

"I thought you didn't have to go in today," Her voice cut through the awkward silence that filled the room.

"I have something to do," He replied gruffly, pulling a plain white shirt over his head.

Once he was dressed, Steve smiled sadly at Catherine who still lay in bed, covers drawn close to her body. Without a word McGarrett walked out of the house to his truck. Climbing into the cab, Steve took a breath to steady both his nerves and his shaky hands. He was really going to do this. It was now or never. Turning his keys in the ignition, McGarrett took another deep breath before backing out of his drive.

A myriad of thoughts flew through his head as he drove towards Five O's headquarters. Would Danno reciprocate his feelings or would he be disgusted, leaving Steve partner less and heartbroken. Once Steve had managed to cut his thoughts down to ten a minute, he realised he had arrived outside headquarters.

Stepping out of his truck the usually calm and collected man stuffed his hands into the pockets of his cargo trousers. _Get it together man, you can calmly face down a man holding a gun to your head but you can't tell the one person you've only really cared about how you feel_ he thought, shaking his head to clear all the worst case scenarios that floated through his mind.

What was the worst Danny could do shoot him? Years of being a SEAL had taught him how to endure hours even days of torture. Yet he didn't think it would be as bad as Danny rejecting his advances. It was bad enough when the detective stopped talking to him due to his unorthodox investigating and interviewing techniques.

Steve hadn't realised how much his shirt was sticking to his body until he walked into the air conditioned building, heading straight to Danny's office. The smaller man was sat at his desk on his phone. It was obvious he was talking to Grace, a small smile never leaving his face. Steve felt his lips curve upwards in a similar expression to Danny's. It made a welcome change to see the blonde talking calmly on the phone without the wild hand gestures or raised voice which was the usual way for Danny to talk on the phone.

Taking himself into his office, Steve leant against his desk, watching the object of his affections talk to the most important person in his life. Watching as Danny finished his conversation with Grace, Steve swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Pushing away from the desk, McGarrett made his way to Danny's office, wiping his sweaty palms against the side of his trousers.

He tried to mould his face into something that wouldn't give his plan away but it was obvious he failed at it because as soon as he walked into the blondes' office he was met with the question of,

"Why do you have aneurysm face?"

"Shut up Danno." Steve growled, yanking the detective out of his seat.

Before Danny had the chance to argue, Steve smashed their lips together. They stayed like this for several moments, Steve allowing Danny to pull away if he wanted to do. When the blonde detective didn't pull away, McGarrett began to slide his lips against Danny's, revelling in the soft yet firm lips moving against his own. A hand moved to cradle the blondes' jaw as their lips moved smoothly together.

Danny was the first to pull away the need for air apparent. Steve didn't fight it when the detective pulled away, watching as the smaller man ran a hand through his hair, dislodging a few of the gelled strands. McGarrett noticed that that Danny couldn't manage to look him in the eye. Taking this as a sign that his feelings were not returned, the tall man turned away.

"I'm sorry Danny, it's just I've been having these feelings for a while now and I just couldn't keep them bottled up inside any longer," Steve ranted, not noticing Danny walking up behind him.

"Took you long enough," The pint sized detective said,

"What?" Now Steve was thoroughly confused.

Before he knew what was happening McGarrett found himself pinned against the glass door of the office.

"I said it took you long enough. You think I'm stupid enough to not notice the way you stare at me." Danny stated, his eyes sparkling with something Steve had never seen before.

Steve was just about to answer Danny when the blonde's lips were back on his, the kiss nothing short of filthy. The detective's tongue came out to lap at the taller man's bottom lip, pushing into the corners. Sensing what Danny wanted, Steve parted his lips allowing the blondes' tongue to swoop forward, dominating the kiss before Steve took control again. As their tongues rolled together, McGarrett gripped Danny's hips and flipped them so the smaller man was now pinned against the door.

Pulling his lips away from Danny's, Steve trailed them along his partner's sharp jaw to his ear, tugging the sensitive skin into his mouth. The tall man tugged on the skin between his teeth, loving the way Danny's breath quickened brushing against his ear.

"S...S...Steve," Danny panted, his hands scrabbling to grip the taller man's forearms.

Steve just hummed against the skin of Danny's neck, signalling he was listening.

"We can't do this here." Danny groaned, his body melting into McGarrett's touch as Steve licked a line along his neck, gently biting down on his rapidly beating pulse point.

Pulling away McGarrett admired the small purple mark slowly appearing on Danny's neck, marking the blonde as his.

"Why can't we do it here?" Steve questioned, his grip on Danno's hips tightening.

When the blonde didn't answer, the taller man continued.

"It's not like you're not enjoying yourself," He teased, rolling his hips forward, a very small unmanly gasp escaping his kiss swollen lips as their cloth covered erections brush together.

A sharp rapping sound broke the pair out of their intense staring contest. Looking up, Steve felt an uncharacteristic blush spread across his cheeks as he looked straight into Chin's calm and collected stare. Getting the hint Steve nodded his head, waiting until Chin had disappeared before addressing Danny.

"We'll finish this later," He whispered huskily in Danny's ear.

"You're right about that," The blonde shot back, shuddering as McGarrett deliberately brushed their crotches together as he loosened his grip on the smaller man.

Pressing a quick kiss to Danny's lips, Steve gripped the blondes' hand and led him out to learn about their latest case.


End file.
